


hero's rest

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, no beta we die like men, vaguely post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Please let Yusaku sleep.





	hero's rest

**Author's Note:**

> Usually my ideas are 'getting together' types, so this being established is novel to me. 
> 
> I just wanted some short fluff because these latest eps have hurt.

When Yusaku logs out of Link Vrains, it’s with the bone-deep exhaustion he’s been carrying since his duel with Kusanagi. He won and Lightning and Bohman aren’t able to do anything now, but the weariness he’s come back with reminds him of when he was kidnapped. 

With what feels like the weight of a truck on his shoulders, he opens the door from his small room.  _ Now walk _ , he urges. Yusaku manages to take a step before he’s encircled in arms. “Yusaku! You saved us!” Takeru exclaims, hugging him even tighter.

“Takeru…“ Yusaku sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing in the other’s arms.

“I’m so proud of you, Yusaku,” Kusanagi says from behind Takeru, and Yusaku relaxes even more, “I’m sorry we couldn’t help more,” Kusanagi continues, and then there’s a hand messing with his hair, which he only half-feels beneath his exhaustion.

“Tired,” Yusaku mumbles into Takeru’s shoulder.

“Rest all you need, babe,” Takeru says, and Yusaku smiles as he feels his boyfriend peck his forehead. “My hero,” Yusaku hears before he slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time Yusaku wakes up, it’s in Takeru’s arms, cuddling together on a bed. Groaning, Yusaku looks around, finding them to be in Takeru’s small apartment. Sighing, he stretches his muscles, mind and body feeling a hundred times better than before. Still a bit tired, but overall an improvement.

Takeru squeezes him tighter, before a hand moves to massage his back. “Morning, sleeping beauty. How’re you feeling?”

“Want more sleep,” he mutters as Takeru moves to cover his forehead with kisses, then his cheeks. Yusaku scrunches his nose, which makes Takeru kiss his nose too.

“You can get more sleep after I get up and get you something to eat!” Yusaku whines, tightening his arms around his boyfriend. “Seriously, you slept for like two days. You need to eat. And shower. Not  _ now _ , but today, at least,” Takeru pokes his cheek, “babe, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be coming back with food before you know it.”

Pouting, Yusaku reluctantly lets his boyfriend go, who leaves him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Yusaku rubs his eyes and yawns, staring up at the bedroom ceiling in a daze.

Takeru returns with startling him by getting on the bed, along with a tray of cereal and baked goods. “A breakfast in bed for the victorious hero!” His boyfriend announces with a beaming smile, making Yusaku smile in return.

Staring down at the tray of food, Yusaku figures out he’s starving, and starts to eat in earnest, not caring what he takes. “Are Ai and Flame okay?” He asks between bites.

“They’re alright, just resting, like you.” Takeru says, picking up an anpan to munch on. “I promised Kusanagi that we’d visit him so we can go see and Jin once you woke up.”

Yusaku smiles, feeling almost like crying at the news, “Jin’s okay?”

“Yep! Kusanagi’s been with him ever since I left the truck carrying you here.”

“I’m so happy he’s okay,” Yusaku whispers, happily eating his food as one of Takeru’s arms brings him in for a one-armed hug and a kiss on his temple.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Takeru calling Yusaku "babe".... I'm soft. 
> 
> Comments & kudos much appreciated~
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/183767003310/more-firestormshipping-500-words-just-pointless)


End file.
